


Smolder Visits Sweet Feather Sanctuary

by Anonymous



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Bestiality, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, French Kissing, General Depravity, Hand Jobs, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Sex, Knotting, LOTS of slobber, Licking, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex, dragon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:34:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27809167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: After getting up to some mischief at the school of friendship. Smolder and Gallus are sentenced to detention with Professor Fluttershy, where they are forced to help out around the pegasus' animal sanctuary.While there, Smolder meets up with a certain two headed dog that is VERY affectionate towards her.(I know this goes without saying, BUT READ THE TAGS PEOPLE!)
Relationships: smolder/orthros
Kudos: 13
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

“Why are we here again?” asked Smolder, gazing at the surrounding foliage that lined the forest trail.

“Because you thought it was a good idea to practice fire tricks with Spike in the library of all places.” Gallus sarcastically replied

“Hey I had that situation under control until you accidentally sneezed and sent my flame into the bookshelf”

“Well you made it worse when you-!”

A shrill whistle brought the two out of their bickering as they covered their ears, Fluttershy had procured a whistle from seemingly nowhere and was blowing a massive breath into it.

Fluttershy popped the offending instrument out of her mouth with a rather smug smile. “Are you both finished now?”

Smolder and Gallus nodded, ears still ringing from the shrill sound that had cut through the air not moments ago. 

“Good. Now it doesn’t matter whose fault the library fire was, it doesn’t change the fact that you two managed to burn down nearly a quarter of the collection before the fire was put out. Do you know how much you upset Twilight? The poor thing was sobbing when we left.”

Gallus held back a snicker out of fear of being subjected to the whistle again, he had to admit seeing Twilight cradle her charred books and cry out their names like fallen friends was actually a pretty funny sight to see; one that he would remember for a long time. It was almost worth the detention he and Smolder got, almost.

After the fire was put out and the origin of said fire was discovered, the trio was given a very stern talking to and punishments were passed out to the three of them: Spike would be spending the day assisting the construction crew in repairing all the fire damage while Smolder and Gallus would be serving detention with Fluttershy, who decided that the best way for the two to serve said detention would be helping out with the various chores involved with the upkeep of Sweet Feather Sanctuary under the animal lover’s close supervision.

Time had yet to tell whether they had gotten off easier or not, but with Fluttershy at the helm instead of Twilight the duo rather liked their odds.

When the Sweet Feather Sanctuary came into view, that hope increased even further; the picturesque locale full of lush grass, sparkling waterfall, and adorable critters left and right made this seem more like a field trip than a punishment.

As the group got closer, a mare with a light yellow coat, two toned blue mane, and a white polo shirt began trotting out to greet them.

“Fluttershy! It’s great to see you again!” said the mare, giving the aforementioned pegasus a hug. “And just in time too!”

“What do you mean?” replied Fluttershy with slight confusion.

“Well it’s just that our newest arrival has been quite the handful lately. We need all the help we can get right now.”

“Good thing I brought extra hands then.” said Fluttershy, motioning to the two students of friendship behind her. “But what’s wrong with our new arrival? They aren’t hurt are they?!”

The mare shook her head. “No, no. He’s perfectly healthy, it’s just that he’s a little….overly affectionate.”

Before anycreature could question what she meant by that, Smolder was promptly tackled to the ground by a blur of brown fur. The sheer size of the beast knocking the wind out of her.

The dragon didn’t even have time to try and register what in the world had just bowled her over when two slimy appendages started to enthusiastically lap away at her face, coating it in a sticky film of some unknown substance. She tried to push whatever was on top of her away but whatever it was, it had at least a hundred pounds on her and didn’t seem to be too keen on the idea of moving.

The yellow coated mare let out a gasp of concern and started galloping towards them. “No! Bad boys! Get off of her!”

With the weight on her chest finally removed, smolder took the opportunity to gulp down greedy breaths of air and wipe some of the slime covering her face away. When she opened her eyes again she was met with the sight of the yellow pony trying to hold back a rather excited two headed dog.

The first thing she noticed was just how large the creature was, it had to be at least three or four times the size of a pony, no wonder it was able to knock her down so easily. It wasn’t until she saw the large amounts of drool dripping down from their open maw did the dragon realize, and openly cringe at, what she had been coated in moments before; almost immediately working even harder to wipe the dog saliva off of her form.

Eventually the orthros seemed to calm down, sitting back on his haunches while panting happily. The mare let out a breath of relief, seeing as the canine wasn’t going to attempt to jump the new visitors anymore.

“See. This is what I was talking about Fluttershy, he’s a sweetheart but can get a bit too excited. Especially around new creatures.”

Fluttershy just gave a gentle smile and started petting the orthros, the animal melting under her ministrations. “Awww. He just needs a little extra love, tell you what Dr.Fauna. How about you let me help this little two headed boy get settled in while you tell smolder and Gallus where they need to help out today.”

The mare, now known as Dr.Fauna, nodded in response. She was clearly grateful to get a break from the hooful that was the two-headed hound and motioned for the dragon and griffin to start following her.

“I sure hope you two weren’t expecting to have an easy day here, we’ve had tons of new arrivals recently besides that orthros and I’ve had my hooves full trying to get them all accommodated. You’ll both have a lot of hard work ahead of you.”

Gallus and Smolder groaned. But if either of them had looked over their shoulders at the time, they would have noticed that the orthros’ gaze was oddly focused on the dragon as she walked away.

**************************

“Oh come on!” Smolder shouted as she was tackled to the ground and slobbered all over for the sixth time today.

Dr.Fauna was right, even between the two of them the work was hard and backbreaking: hauling feed, cleaning up some of the habitats, making sure the animals were properly fed, amongst at least a dozen other chores that went into maintaining such a large animal sanctuary. But it wasn’t unbearable, the work was tedious but at least it was manageable.

Or at least it would have been, if it wasn’t for the fact that the orthros seemed to REALLY like Smolder and kept trying to use her as a slobber sponge. No matter how many times Fluttershy pulled him off or how far away Smolder went, that dumb dog kept finding her and jumping on top of the dragon, licking her face like it was a lollipop and covering her in drool. It was a little cute at first but now Smolder was just getting frustrated by the fact that he seemed to only be interested in her, even when Gallus or Dr.Fauna was the closer target, the orthros always seemed to single her out for his affections and for the life of her she didn’t know why. She only wished that he would stop doing it, her scales were really starting to get all sticky and gross from the layers of slobber being applied to it.

Seeing as she wasn’t strong enough to shove the two-headed dog off, Smolder was forced to lie there and wait for Fluttershy to come to her rescue while the orthros ran both of his rough tongues over her face, covering it in saliva.

“Oh goodness! I’m sorry Smolder, I’ve been trying to keep an eye on him but he keeps slipping away!” Exclaimed fluttershy, grabbing ahold of the orthros’ collars and pulling him off the dragon who promptly started wiping the remnants of yet another round of canine affection off of her scales.

“It’s fine.” Smolder grumbled. “I am definitely going to need a shower after this.”

Gallus could only snicker. “Oh what’s wrong, can’t handle your new boyfriend’s kisses?”

Smolder shot her friend a death glare, clearly not amused by his little joke and it seemed that Dr.Fauna shared the sentiment.

“Smolder was it? How about you take a break for a little while and wash up? There's a shower station not too far from here we use to give the animals baths but it should work just fine for you. I’ll stay and help out Gallus while you scrub yourself down.”

The dragon nodded in reply, if there’s one thing she could really go for right now it was a nice hot shower; boiling hot preferably, Smolder was a dragon after all.

It only took her a few minutes to find the structure Dr.Fauna was talking about, it was one of the few brick and mortar structures in the entire sanctuary and had a clear illustration of a showerhead above the entrance. As Smolder walked inside, she noticed that it was completely empty, thankfully, and there were even a few standing stalls to wash up in.

‘Must be for some of the larger animals’ Smolder thought to herself as she turned the heat up to maximum, making a thick cloud of steam form almost instantaneously. The dragon shivered in delight at the sensation of the hot water running down her form, slowly washing away all the doggy drool that she was covered in.

If there was one thing she loved about Equestria it was indoor plumbing, it may not seem like a very big thing to other races but being able to take a bath or shower and not have to use an outhouse was almost a godsend to her. She also liked the fragrant smell of certain soaps, with the scent of lavender being her favorite, but she would never in a million years admit that to any of her friends; they’d never let her hear the end of it if she did. The dragon wasn’t entirely sure she could go back to plain old lava baths after this.

As she enjoyed the feeling of heat brought on by the water, Smolder slowly trailed a claw down her chest until it reached a certain spot in between her legs where there was a set of slightly loose scales, rubbing the area firmly while taking bated breaths and slowly pushing the scales aside.

A little known fact about dragon biology is that their genitalia, both male and female, is kept on the inside of their bodies. Hidden behind a set of scales that can part to reveal said genitalia; this usually occurs when two dragons are preparing to mate or when one dragon reaches a state of high arousal, like our subject Smolder is right now.

She gasped as she pushed a finger into her folds, rubbing against her inner walls. Living in the dorms of the school of friendship with three other girls, whom she was close friends with, meant that Smolder didn’t get a lot of time to herself and while normally she wouldn’t voice any complaints, if anything the inclusion of friends has enhanced her life more than she ever thought possible. But she was still a cold blooded reptile with needs and she could get really pent up without any way of getting release.

Soon enough Smolder slipped in two more fingers, thrusting in and out of her vagina. She was going to take full advantage of the fact that she was finally alone for what felt like the first time in eternity to rub one out like the horny teenage dragon that she was. 

Smolder let out a long whine when she reached her climax, her sexual juices spritzing out and running down her legs, down the shower drain. By Bahumut she had really needed this.

The dragon quickly finished up with her shower session, scraping off some of the stray dog hairs that had gotten stuck to her scales when he was jumping all over her and ensuring that the rest of her body was completely slobber free.

Of course that state would not last for long, for mere moments after she walked out of the showers with a sheen on her scales. She heard the sound of snapping twigs, rustling leaves, and rapidly thundering paws; the dragon had no time at all to react before the orthros was on her, barreling into her and slamming her against the brick wall. Thankfully, her hide was tough enough to take most of the damage and spare her any major pain, it still didn’t feel good. 

The orthros swiftly unleashed their tongues on Smolder, licking and slobbering all over with even more enthusiasm than before, clearly appreciating the fact that she was so squeaky clean.

“You’ve gotta be kidding me! I just washed up you stupid mutt!” shouted Smolder as the rough tongues were dragged across her face and chest, covering the young dragon in a flurry of doggy kisses.

From what little she could see past the massive furry beast showering her in unwanted affection, the two of them seemed to be completely alone. Neither Fluttershy or Dr.Fauna was around to pull the dog off of her, forcing Smolder to take matters into her own hands. While the orthros certainly had her pinned, unlike all the other times she was in a standing position with the orthros in front of her as opposed to being on the ground with his full weight upon her. This gave her a better leverage point to push him off.

Digging in her heels, Smolder put both claws into the beast’s fluffy chest and started pushing and shoving against it; burying her limbs in it’s fur as she tried to shove the orthros away. Unfortunately, he seemed to take that as encouragement and pushed back further, still licking her all the while.

“Get off you dumb old- MMMPH!” Smolder was cut off mid sentence when the taller of the two heads dipped down and shoved its tongue right into the dragon’s open mouth, licking inside of her maw.

At that point Smolder’s brain had completely stopped, not being able to comprehend what was currently happening. She just stood there frozen while the orthros’ engaged her in a sloppy french kiss, doggy drool dripping out as his tongue rubbed up against her own. The other head, not occupied by Smolder’s mouth, perked up as it started to smell a rather familiar scent and noticed that it seemed to be coming from between the dragon’s legs; trailing down, the st bernard head poked it’s cold nose against the loose, wet scales and gave the area an experimental lick.

That gave Smolder a hard reboot as she finally regained her senses, grabbing a hold of the orthros’ mutt head and yanking away by it’s collar. The dog whined in clear protest, pulling against smolder’s grip, trying to re-engage the kiss; but Smolder wasn’t having it as she glared at the dog between her legs.

“WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU’RE- GUHHH.” Once again, the orthos managed to get Smolder’s words to die on her lips as it jammed it’s face against her cooch and dug in. It’s large tongue quickly pushed aside her scales and reached the concealed treat behind them, lapping up the juices that were leaking out.

What little resistance Smolder had was quickly overshadowed by how GOOD it felt to have the orthros licking her down there. Her own tongue lolling out her mouth as the right head pressed deeper into her privates, tongue slipping into the slit and stroking against the walls, slurping up her sexual juices like she was coated in peanut butter. 

The orthros’ oral services provided enough of a distraction for Smolder to loosen her grip against the other head’s collar enough for it to break free and slam it’s head against her’s, cramming it’s tongue inside of her mouth once more. The only difference being that Smolder was now kissing him back, her forked tongue twisting and wrestling against the orthros’ larger and thicker one; the foul taste of it’s spit barely noticeable to her as she enthusiastically returned the screwed up display of bestiality.

Smolder’s legs quickly gave out and she slid down the wall, both of the orthros’ heads following her on the way down, never parting from either set of lips. Her sitting position made it all the easier for the shorter of the two heads to get even deeper into her pussy. Something Smolder was very pleased by as she grabbed a hold of the other head and pushed it deeper into the kiss, her wings flaring out in arousal.

The two creatures simply sat there, the only sounds being the wet slapping sounds of the orthros’ tongue lapping away at her pussy and the slurping of Smolder’s tongue against the beast’s mouth.

Smolder may have had some level of stamina, but even she had her limits and the orthros was quickly pushing her towards that point as she felt her hips instinctively buck against the orthros’ tongue. She broke the kiss with the creature in order to catch her breath, bringing it into a hug against the side of her head where she was treated to the feeling of its tongue on her neck and it’s hot, panting breaths in her ear.

Smolder barely had the sense to suppress a scream by biting down on her lips when she finally reached her peak, professor Fluttershy was no doubt looking for her partner so keeping quiet would be a wise move. The dragon thrust her hips forwards one last time as she climaxed all over the mutt’s face, spraying it with her sexual juices that were licked up almost as quickly as it came out; the two headed dog finally hopping off of her once it had ‘cleaned’ her off.

“Oh there you are! I wondered where you went.” 

Smolder froze, instinctively hugging the orthros out of fear. That was professor Fluttershy’s voice and receiving oral sex from a two-headed dog was not the position you wanted to be caught in when one of your teachers showed up.

Thankfully Fluttershy didn’t seem to notice the pronounced blush or the smell of sex on Smolder. “You just couldn’t stand being away from your new friend, could you boy?”

The pegasus then turned to address Smolder. “I’m really sorry, I don’t know how he manages to keep sneaking away from me. I hope he didn’t get too rough with you.”

“Not really, he was actually a bit more gentle this time.” that was a straight up lie, what just occurred was anything but gentle. “I’m a bit sticky, but other than that I’m fine. I think I’ll go for another round in the showers if that’s cool.”

Fluttershy nodded as she led the orthros, who looked rather satisfied, away from the scene.

It wasn’t until Smolder was scrubbing herself down for the second time that the weight of what she had just done hit her. She had not only made out with a dog, she had not only gotten oral sex from it, she had not only gotten off from said oral sex...no, the thing that bothered her most about what had just occurred was...

That she actually enjoyed it, the feeling of being pinned under such a massive beast, completely helpless as it had it’s way with her, drooling and slobbering all over her as it pleasured her.

The dragon sighed and pressed her head against the shower wall, no matter how good it felt she couldn’t ignore how wrong it was to do so. She may have not been an expert on pony customs but she was fairly certain that fucking a dog was on their list of taboos. She shouldn’t have enjoyed the kiss and the feeling of the orthros’ mouth against her own, she shouldn’t have enjoyed the way the other head’s tongue lapped against her privates, the way he ate her out with such enthusiasm, pushing all of her buttons in just the right-

Smolder’s eyes snapped open as she realized that she was about to start touching herself when thinking about what that mutt was doing to her. Quickly retracting her traitorous claws, Smolder grabbed a nearby soap bar and started roughly scrubbing her scales as if it would wash away her inner shame.

‘Okay you know what, it happened, it was nice. But you gotta move past it Smolder.’ the dragon internally monologued. ‘Just finish up your punishment with gallus, go back to the school, and just forget about today.’

**************************

Apparently her little one on one session with the orthros left it more than satisfied as his slobber attacks went from every ten minutes to none at all. Which worked out just fine for the dragon who was trying to put the earlier encounter out of her mind.

Throwing herself into the remaining tasks proved to be a great distraction for her, the hard labor gave her something to focus on and kept her thoughts from going into rather deviant subjects.

For the most part….

But throughout the day, when Smolder started running on autopilot, her mind slowly but surely forced her orthros encounter to the front of her thoughts; causing several accidents to occur like accidentally dropping a bucket of nails on Gallus’ head, accidentally knocking Gallus into the lake, getting Gallus punched in the face by a gorilla….come to think of it Gallus tended to make up most of the collateral damage that resulted from her mistakes today. Try as she might she just couldn’t forget about what happened, how could she? It was something so out of left field that it had been permanently burned into her brain. 

This all came to a head near the end of the day, as the sun was setting on the hills and Smolder was finishing up the last of her tasks; she had Gallus had been split up as all the two-creature jobs had been completed, meaning they’d get done faster if they each did a share of the single-creature jobs by themselves; fluttershy was with Dr.Fauna doing some final checks for the day, ensuring everything was in order; leaving Smolder all by herself to finish up with these bird houses.

Unfortunately for her, just as she was about to hang up the last one and be done for the day, the bird house slipped out of her grip and rolled into a small pocket under some fallen logs.

“Great, just perfect.” Muttered the dragon as she got down on her hands and knees and tried to make a grab for it, stretching her arm as far as she could to reach the small wooden house.

Right as she was about to get a claw on it, she felt two tongues drag across her butt and coat her crotch in saliva.

Springing to her feet with a yelp, Smolder spun around on her heels while covering her backside to see what the tartarus had snuck up on her and surprise, surprise; it was the orthros again.

“Oh no, not again!” shouted Smolder. “Why won’t you leave me alone?!”

The orthros instantly faltered under her scolding, falling back on his haunches with a whine. That’s when Smolder saw it.

The orthros’ massive throbbing doggy cock, standing fully erect and pointing towards her like a sword. Smolder couldn’t tear her gaze away from the red rocket, her eyes following it as it bobbed slightly.

It didn’t take a genius to figure out why the orthros was in such a state, his playtime with Smolder had gotten him rather riled up and he clearly needed some release. As much as Smolder wanted to deny it, the idea of helping him out wasn’t...entirely out of the question.

‘I mean he did give me one of the most mind blowing orgasm I’ve ever had and it’s not really fair to just leave him all pent up, I know how that can be’ Smolder rationalized.

After a few minutes of weighing her options, Smolder came to a decision and slowly approached the orthros, kneeling down until it’s cock was leveled at her face. Prompting the orthros to slightly cock both heads in confusion.

“D-don’t read too much into this. I’m just helping you out because you did the same to me earlier, not because I like you.” Smolder said to the beast, who nodded as if he understood her.

The dragon grabbed a hold of its member and was pleasantly surprised by how warm to the touch it was. The way it answered back with an eager throbbing and loving stiffness. Smolder began to pump her hand up and down the shaft, slowly but surely speeding up her movements, the two headed dog’s panting breaths increased in volume in a show of approval at Smolder’s actions.

The dragon couldn’t help but smirk, within moments she had managed to tame the beast with little more than a hand job.

‘Eat your heart out professor Fluttershy.’

As she kept pumping, a smell started to waif into her nostrils. It was hard to describe what it was, Smolder had never smelled something like this before, but it had an almost musky scent to it that seemed to be coming from the orthros itself and for some reason she felt almost hypnotized by it.

On instinct, Smolder began to lean closer into the orthros’ crotch; the smell emanating from it drawing her in until her lips pressed against it and the salty taste of dog cock came upon her tongue.

That gave Smolder pause, it was one thing to jack the big fella off, but blowing him was entirely another. Was she really ready to go that far?

‘You know what, screw it.’ Smolder thought to herself.

Extending out her tongue, Smolder began to lick up and down the dog’s shaft, coating it in burning hot spit while the orthros could only let out a whine at the new sensation before panting even harder. The dragon soon coiled her tongue around the doggy dick and pulled it into her mouth, her head bobbing up and down on the rod.

Smolder had completely given into her inner lust as she sucked off the orthros. Her tongue running up and down the shaft, licking and slurping all over it like one would with a lollipop, trying to taste as much of him as she could. Drops of pre-cum falling onto her tongue.

Then the orthros stepped forward and draped it’s furry belly over Smolder’s back, pressing down on her wings and it’s forepaws being placed beside her legs. Before Smolder could even acknowledge this slight change in position, the orthros thrust forward into her mouth and crammed itself all the way up to the knot. The dog then pulled it’s member back out of the dragon’s maw, spit dripping off of it onto the ground, before thrusting back in and repeating the process anew.

Smolder’s eyes rolled into the back of her head as the orthros bred her throat, a hand reaching up to fondle his balls while the other kept her body steady underneath the massive beast. She then let out a muffled giggle when one of the heads bent down to start licking away at the bottoms of her feet, the other one joining in soon after, coating her soles in spit and tickling her all the while. 

The orthros couldn’t last long against Smolder’s flexible tongue however, his breaths became shallower as his thrusts became harder against Smolder’s throat. Until finally the dam broke free and Smolder’s maw was flooded with pearly cum.

The dragon was completely caught off guard by the sheer amount of semen spurting out from the orthros’ dick, she was able to swallow down the first few loads but he started filling up her mouth faster than she could drink it down and eventually she was forced to pull away when it started spilling out of the sides of her lips. As she did, she caught a few more spurts of cum which splattered onto her face and chest.

Gulping down the last of his load, Smolder shot the orthros a rather seductive smile.

“Well that was fun, but I’d better get go- wait what are you doing?”

The two headed dog began to nudge the fire breathing lizard with one of it’s heads. Eventually flipping her over onto her stomach and stepping around her so that he was properly positioned.

As Smolder attempted to get to her feet, she felt something prod against her rear end. Looking over her shoulder she saw that the orthros’ dick was still VERY hard and throbbing against her, the dog meekly thrusting forward, searching for her wetness.

Smolder internally panicked, blowing the big guy was one thing but she wasn’t sure that she was ready to take something like that. The dragon started shifting under the beast, trying to get out from under him, but that ended up being a big mistake as Smolder accidentally adjusted herself perfectly for the Orthros to like himself up.

Feeling wetness against his dick, the two-headed dog slammed home and buried itself deep into Smolder’s pussy, causing the young dragon’s mouth to tear open in a scream and her wings to pop out on instinct.

The orthros growled and slammed his forelegs onto the ground on each side of Smolder’s head, thrusting into his new friend at a breakneck speed.

At first the sheer pain was blinding, the size difference between the two meant that Smolder was getting stretched out a lot by the intruding organ. But as time went on the pain slowly began to subside and was replaced with mind blowing pleasure as the Orthros hilted inside of her, each thrust leaving her feeling completely full. 

Smolder let her tongue loil out of her mouth as the beast jackhammered into her pussy, the sheer force of his thrusts were enough to crush any weaker creature under him. But Smolder wasn’t weak, she was a dragon, she was strong, and she would take it; she knew she could. 

Gathering up what little consciousness she had that hadn’t been muddled up by the sense of being completely and utterly fucked by this animal, Smolder straightened up her arms, pressed her back against the Orthros’ furry belly, and begun to thrust her hips back against him. Their two sexes colliding in between with every thrust, pumping against each other in a perfect rhythm. The Orthros howled in approval and doubled down on his pace, fucking Smolder harder and faster as a reward, one of the heads leaning down and panting next to Smolder’s head

They went on like that for awhile, the Orthros humping against Smolder while she thrust back to meet him halfway. Drops of dog slobber falling onto Smolder’s head as the orthros painted vigorously in unison, all of a sudden the taller of the two heads focused it’s gaze upon Smolder’s horns, sniffing it slightly before giving it a gentle lick which prompted an especially loud moan from the dragon beneath him.

A little known fact about dragons is that dragon horns are extremely sensitive. This is especially true during mating where any sensation against the horns, pain or pleasure, would be amplified tenfold. So when the orthros started to gently nibble upon them, Smolder completely lost her mind and was pushed over the edge to a climax.

The dragon let out a long winded whine as she felt herself clench around the orthros’ cock, claws digging into the dirt and toes curling up as she went through a blur of sheer pleasure. A blur that kept her distracted from the fact that the orthros was very quickly approaching his own climax if the increased speed of his thrusts was anything to go by.

Once Smolder managed to regain some level of consciousness she realized that the Orthros cock seemed to be getting thicker on both sides and was getting even deeper into her than before which felt both painful and amazing at the same time. 

With one final thrust, the Orthros managed to cram his knot all the way into Smolder’s pussy and let out a howl as he let his load fly, filling up the dragon below him. Smolder looked down and grinned at the sight of her belly beginning to bulge from the sheer amount of cum entering her body, the knot preventing any of it from escaping out.

Seeing as he had finished his business, the Orthros pulled out of Smolder causing an obscene amount of cum to drip out of the dragon. But Smolder hardly cared, she was too busy riding the high from her last orgasm. The orthros then gave one final lick across Smolder’s face before curling up into a ball beside her and drifting off to sleep.

The dragon simply lied there against the orthros, her chest rising and falling in steady breaths as she enjoyed the warmth of the two headed dog next to her. But she knew she couldn’t stick around all day, the rest of the group were probably waiting for her.

Shakily getting back to her feet, Smolder headed off in the directions of the washrooms with the intent of taking her third shower of the day to hide the evidence of her previous act with the orthros; not to say that she didn’t enjoy it, she just knew she couldn’t let anybody ever find out about it for obvious reasons.

Once she had managed to scrub off all of the slobber and cum coating her body, Smolder wandered around for a bit before she found Gallus and Professor Fluttershy, both of whom seemed rather relieved at the sight of the young dragon.

“There you are! Do you have any idea how long we’ve been waiting for you and…” Gallus covered his beak. “Ugh, why do you smell like a wet dog?”

“Oh, I just got tackled by the orthros again and needed another shower.” Smolder replied, hoping that Gallus wouldn’t notice the way her eyes nervously darted away when she said that.

Thankfully he didn’t and neither did professor Fluttershy. “Well I hope you two learned your lesson today.”

“Oh I definitely did.” Smolder replied with a small blush, she had to remember to get detention with professor Fluttershy more often…


	2. the second visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smolder decides to pay her furry boyfriend another visit.

Smolder couldn’t sleep, no matter how much she tossed and turned she just couldn’t get comfortable. The young dragon knew exactly the reason behind her insomnia and it wasn’t Yona’s thundering snores, although that certainly wasn’t helping.

It had been about a week since she had fun with that Orthros at sweet feather sanctuary and the whole experience was permanently burned into her brain. She could recall every single moment perfectly, every lick, every thrust, every drop of drool, all of it was constantly at the forefront of her mind. Not that she’d ever tell anyone about it, as much as Smolder enjoyed the experience she knew perfectly well how taboo it was and the consequences that would likely befall her if anyone ever found out that she had sex with a two-headed dog.

But the fear of having her act of beastiality discovered wasn’t why she was lying awake at night: it was because she was too excited to sleep. Ever since that fateful day, Smolder had been having certain...dreams, involving her and the orthros; sometimes they were making out by a roaring fire, sometimes he was in her room fucking her on her matress in front of all of her roommates, and in one he was walking her through the streets of ponyville on a leash that was clutched in his mouth until he lead her into a dirty alley and...well you can probably imagine what happened next. Those dreams caused a warmth to develop between her legs, one that burned hotter than any volcano she had ever swam in and no amount of self service was providing her with any relief, that dumb dog had completely ruined her.

After the sixth day of this torment, Smolder knew what she had to do: she had to find the Orthros for a bit more fun, it was the only thing that could satisfy her at this point because her claws simply weren’t cutting it, it wasn’t like she liked the Orthros or anything it was just to get some release for both of them, or at least that’s what the dragon told herself.

Her biggest concern, of course, was getting caught in the act. But it was the middle of the night and Sweet Feather Sanctuary was only a short flight away from here, she could head over, get her brains screwed out, and be back before anyone even noticed she had been gone at all; it was the perfect plan.

After checking to make sure all of her friends were still slumbering the night away, Smolder quietly opened a window and took flight into the air, all while keeping an eye out for anybody that might spot her. Sure she could probably just give the excuse that she couldn’t sleep and was going for a late night flying session to help, but better safe than sorry right? At least the cool night air felt good against her scales as she soared through the air.

It took her a bit longer to arrive at the animal sanctuary than she thought, or perhaps it just felt longer because of the sheer anticipation she was feeling for the activities ahead, it was impossible to tell but it really didn’t matter now that she was here.

Unlike during her first visit where the place was buzzing with life, the entire sanctuary was dead silent without a single creature in sight, sapient or otherwise. Which worked out fine for Smolder, less factors to deal with

Her first instinct was to shout for the Orthros, call him over to her, but she quickly slapped a hand over her mouth. While Smolder couldn’t see anyone around didn’t mean she was completely alone, the last thing she needed right now was to draw attention to herself. 

Instead the young dragon stealthily started searching the area for her furry friend, it couldn’t be that hard to find a two headed dog that was three times her size right? Wrong. It was actually very hard to find the Orthros, Smolder searched high and low in every nook and cranny that the massive beast could be resting in but for some reason she just couldn’t locate the mutt.

Smolder huffed. “Figures, he was all over me when we met but now that I actually want to see him, he vanished.”

Just as Smolder’s sexual frustration was about to come to a head, her head perked up at the sounds of growls and rapidly rustling foliage and snapping twigs. Her survival instincts kicking it, the dragon’s eyes began to dart around in at attempt to find the source of the sounds; she was a bit too slow however, as a massive form shot out from the bushes and tackled her to the ground, pinning the dragon’s arms to the ground and growling in her face.

Smolder braced herself for the incoming pain, cursing her horny teenage body for getting her into this situation where she was going to get mauled by some beast that had been prowling around, only to pause in confusion when she felt a wet tongue start lapping at her cheek.

Cracking open an eye to see what was on top of her, Smolder let out a sigh of relief when she saw that it wasn’t a predator on top of her but rather the friendly Orthros she had mated with last week. Both heads had a happy smile on their faces, their tongues flopping out and dripping drool onto Smolder’s chest, they were clearly pleased to see her again.

The two headed dog shifted its weight enough for Smolder to pull her arms free of its front paws and start petting both heads, one with each hand.

“Hey bud, I missed you too.” Smolder chuckled, scratching behind their ears.

Apparently the Orthros had missed her two, as both heads leaned down and started licking her face. Their rough tongues slurping and slobbering all over the dragon beneath them, who only started petting them even more as encouragement.

Eventually Smolder noticed that each head seemed to be placing a particular focus on her lips, licking there more than any other part of her face. Knowing what they wanted, Smolder opened her mouth wide and had it immediately filled by one of the Orthros’ tongues, the dog enthusiastically licked all around her maw with Smolder returning the favor in kind; their tongues lashing and twirling against one another as they swapped copious amounts of spit, Smolder putting a hand on the back of one of the Orthros’ heads to push it closer and deepen the kiss

Smolder whined when he pulled away, several lines of drool connecting their mouths, only to let out a pleased moan when the other head quickly replaced it and shoved it’s tongue into her mouth, copying the moves of it’s brother. 

They spent a while like that, Smolder making out with each of the Orthros’ heads who took shifts on who got to kiss their dragon friend while the other licked at her neck. Until the taller of the two heads pulled away and the other didn’t replace it, instead they started sniffing and licking down her body, slowly turning around until both heads were face to face with her pussy.

Naturally, the two headed dog quickly went to town on that area, unleashing the full power of an overly affectionate Orthros upon Smolder who let out a loud moan at the feeling of two tongues licking at her crotch, her legs bucking with every stroke.

Oh yes, this is exactly what she needed. The heat between her legs was finally being quenched after a week of torture, audible slurping sounds coming from her furry friend as he slobbered all over the dragon’s pussy, sending dog spit and pussy juice flying out as the Orthros messily devoured his treat.

If he kept up his current pace, Smolder was liable to lose her mind to the sheer pleasure. She had to find something to focus on and fast, the sensation of something wet dripping onto her cheek let her collect just enough of her senses to look up and see the Orthros’ massive member swaying above her; drops of precum leaking out and falling onto her face.

Smolder simply couldn’t resist the opportunity when it presented itself; she quickly leaned up, wrapped her tongue around the red rocket, and pulled it into her mouth. The Orthros gave a slightly confused bark, looking back in bewilderment for a moment before seeing the hunger on the young dragon’s face as she sucked upon him and lowering his pelvis back down to allow her to welcome his member into her maw.

The two creatures simply went at it like wild animals, although one of them was technically a wild animal. The Orthros pressing their snouts deeper into Smolder’s pussy, desperately trying to get at the delicious juices pouring out of her like a fountain, one of their tongues slipping inside while the other slapping against her clit. Meanwhile Smolder was slurping on the dog’s cock like it was a lollipop, her agile tongue stroking and wrapping itself all around the organ currently invading her mouth; she started to gag when the Orthros got just a little too deep and the two headed beast lifted up his pelvis to give her a break, the dragon letting out a sad moan in protest to which the Orthros responded by slapping his hips back down, then back up, and then repeating this process over and over again as he rutted her mouth.

Somewhere in the back of Smolder’s mind, a small voice let out a small bit of concern at the possibility of being caught in the act as a small veil of foliage was practically the only thing keeping them hidden from view. But the dragon paid the voice no mind, she was to focus on how good it felt to get eaten out by this two headed dog while it’s member slammed against the back of her throat.

Of course neither of them could last forever against the oral skills of the other, one had to give eventually. The Orthros ended up being the first one to let the dam burst, with a loud howl the beast forced its shaft down until the knot collided against Smolder’s lips, a flood of cum shooting down the dragon’s throat and finding a home within her stomach. Smolder wasn’t far behind as the feeling of the Orthros dual tongues licking a stripe straight up the length of her pussy as they lifted their heads up was enough to push her over the edge, causing her juices to shoot out all over the ground as she had her own orgasm.

The Orthros stepped off of Smolder shortly after, pulling his member out of her mouth, and his heads dipped down to lick the yield of her orgasm off the ground. The female dragon sat back up, her eyes half lidded and mouth still full of the Orthros cum that wasn’t initially forced down her throat. Once the two headed dog turned her attention back to Smolder, she shot him a seductive smile, tilted her head back, and audibly swallowed; the dragon gaining satisfaction at the way the Orthros started wagging his tail and panting at the display.

“Good dog.” Said Smolder, treating him to another round of petting which quickly turned into another round of tongue dueling as the beast leaned forward and captured Smolder in another kiss.

When they broke away, Smolder noticed that the Orthros member was still standing at attention, throbbing even more than before; as if it was practically begging for round two.

How could she ever refuse such a beautiful boy?

Sliding up against a nearby tree with her back against the wood, Smolder spread her legs out and put herself on display for her furry friend who was letting out a practical waterfall at the sight.

“What do ya say? Got another round in ya?”

The Orthros didn’t need any more permission than that, he quickly scrambled over to his prize and got right on top of her. His legs framing around her head while his hot, eager breaths puffed in her face as his member lined up against her hole.

Unfortunately for Smolder, presenting herself in the missionary position to a creature that was more used to doing the deed doggy style meant that his aim was more than a little off. Something she became acutely aware of when she felt his cock poke against a hole that was most definitely NOT her pussy.

“Wait, you’re about to put it in my-” Smolder never had a chance to say anything else as the Orthros savagely thrust forwards, burying himself deeply into her anus.

The dragon let out a cry of pain at the sensation of her hole being stretched in such a way, her claws digging into the bark of the tree behind her, her teeth gritting against one another as the two headed dog above her kept hilting himself inside of the dragon. Smolder was most definitely not okay with what was happening: getting fucked by an Orthros was one thing, getting fucked in the ass by an Orthros was quite another, she felt like he was splitting her in half with how hard he was pounding her. But it wasn’t like she could do anything about it now, he was pressing his full weight on top of her and there was no way Smolder could get enough leverage to push him off of her so that she could get him lined up in the right place; the dragon was more or less at the mercy of the Orthros that currently had its member sliding in and out of her anus.

And oddly enough, she was okay with that.

Eventually Smolder’s pain gave way to pleasure as she adjusted to the feeling of having a dog cock inside of her ass, coming around to the idea of getting pounded in such a manner, the Orthros periodically leaning down to lick her face and occasionally lock lips with her as if it was attempting to distract her from the pain certainly helped. The dragon soon found herself wrapping her limbs around the two headed dog the best she could and attempting to force him even deeper into her anus, her legs pulling him closer against her with every thrust against her smaller body.

“Oh yeah! Fuck me like you mean it! Good boy! Really good boy!” Smolder all but screamed out as she ran her claws through her partner’s fur, the dragon’s wings popping out at her sides in arousal.

Being praised seemed to encourage the Orthros even further, as he let out a determined growl and started fucking Smolder even harder and faster than he was before. The sheer force of his thrusts shoving the dragon up against the rough bark of the tree behind her, leaving light scratches upon her scales. That did little to dampen her enthusiasm as she held onto her furry friend even tighter, the dragon practically foaming at the mouth as every bit of rational thought was fucked out of her mind.

After what felt like hours of carnal pleasure, even though it was only a few minutes, Smolder felt the sensation of her second orgasm start to creep up on her and she could tell that the two headed dog drooling all over her was just as close.

With a particularly deep thrust, helped along by Smolder, the Orthros’ knot popped right inside of her tight anus and stretched the poor dragon to almost impossible lengths. Smolder let out a cry to the heavens above, be it in pleasure or pain she could no longer tell, as she felt her body finally let loose, spraying her juices all over the Orthros’ belly. The beast, in turn, howled as he came for the second time tonight and painted the dragon’s walls a pearly white; the knot locked tight inside of her ensured that not a single drop of his yield leaked out of the dragon beneath him.

Before Smolder could enjoy her post orgasmic bliss with her partner, she found herself being flipped onto her stomach when the Orthros turned around to tie her off. It was at that moment that the dragon realized she had literally screwed the pooch in that the massive canine’s member was now stuck inside of her anus.

Despite that Smolder simply took a few deep breaths and remained calm. “It’s fine, it should deflate in a few minutes and he’ll pull out. Nobody knows I’m here, I just have to wait until then.”

Smolder couldn’t be more wrong. The second she finished her sentence, a shrill whistle cut through the silent air of the night and the Orthros’ head perked up with his tail wagging and both heads letting out excited pants.

“Wait, no, no, no! Sit, uh, stay!” Smolder pleaded, but sadly her attempts at verbally quelling the dog’s excitement fell on deaf ears as the beast quickly took off running and dragged Smolder along for the ride.

The dragon dug her claws into the dirt as hard as she could, desperately trying to slow the beast down or at least free his cock from her ass. But it was no use as the dragon was no match for the Orthros strength and his knot was locked up tighter than Gallus’ secret porn stash. Smolder was forcefully tugged behind the two headed dog like a wagon, letting out pained cries at every root and rock she was slammed against as the Orthros rushed forwards in the direction of the whistle.

Eventually the duo burst from the bushes into the larger clearing that was sweet feather sanctuary and Smolder had to cover her eyes at the sudden light that crossed her vision. Once it cleared, she was horrified at the sight she beheld:

Standing right in front of Smolder and the Orthros, with a disappointed look on her face and her hoof feeding the Orthros some dog treats, was professor Fluttershy.

Smolder covered her blushing face with her hands. “This is it, my life is officially over.”

********************

“So you’re not mad?” Smolder said in surprise, sitting on top of an ice pack to cool off her burning ass. In retrospect, she probably should have realized that having something so large crammed up her ass was going to leave her sore in the aftermath.

“No, I am. But more over the fact that you snuck out of the dorms without telling anyone than I am catching you doing...that.” Fluttershy replied, gently petting the Orthros resting next to her.

Smolder was ready to break down crying when she saw professor Fluttershy, thinking up all sorts of excuses to try and justify her current position. To her shock, the first thing that came out of the element of kindness’ mouth wasn’t a shout of disgust or even a harsh scolding, but a genuine question of concern over whether or not the dragon was okay. The pegasus had ventured out to sweet feather sanctuary that night to deal with an emergency situation between the bat and owl families that inhabited the animal sanctuary, while settling the feud she had noticed Smolder landing nearby and sneaking off into the bushes as if she was looking for something but Fluttershy was too preoccupied to properly investigate. Once she was done, she heard the Orthros howling and whistling to get his attention; Fluttershy certainly didn’t expect to find Smolder being dragged behind the beast, dog cock stuck inside of her ass.

After freeing her with a bit of lubrication, Fluttershy immediately asked if the Orthros had forced itself upon Smolder. The dragon denied these claims, eventually confessing not only to the acts she had committed tonight with the Orthros but the fun she had with him the last time she was at the sanctuary; the crying the whole time under the assumption that she was going to be severely punished for getting it on with a canine. Luckily for her, Fluttershy wasn’t even the least bit bothered by it.

“I have to ask, why did you sneak out at all...apart from the obvious reasons.”

Smolder twiddled her fingers for a minute, taking the time to come up with a proper response. “I just...I just NEED him. I haven’t been sleeping well all week and I couldn’t stop thinking about that dumb mutt, the way he made me feel last week.”

Smolder’s tail started to lazily wag behind her. “He’s so incredible, the way he fucks me without mercy, slamming himself against me as hard as he can, hitting all the right spots, and leaving me at his mercy. Don’t even get me started on how good of a kisser he is, I know it’s wrong but that dog drives me wild!”

“He sounds more like a boyfriend than a pet.”

Smolder looked away with a noticeable blush, failing to deny or even reply to her teacher’s cheeky comment.

“In any case, I’m not much one to judge. I of all creatures know what it’s like to have a rather...taboo attraction to our four legged friends.”

“Really?” Smolder replied.

“Sometimes the animals I take care of have certain...needs, needs that I have to attend to personally.” Fluttershy replied, sinking back into the bashful demeanor she was known for. “So don’t worry, your secret’s safe with me. Although there is something we need to talk about: you can’t keep coming here to see him.”

“What? But I-”

“I know you love him and he seems to love you too.” Fluttershy said, the Orthros barking in agreement. “But if you keep sneaking out here to mate with him, everybody back at school might start getting suspicious.”

“Well, I guess that’s true.”

“However, I don’t see any reason he can’t come stay with you.” Fluttershy continued

Smolder looked up in slight confusion.

“Sweet Feather Sanctuary is a great place to adopt a new pet Smolder and I think the school of friendship could use a new mascot, with you as it’s ‘caretaker’ of course.”

The dragon’s eyes began to sparkle with glee when she realized where the pegasus was going with this.  
“How about it boy?” Fluttershy asked, turning to the Orthros. “Do you wanna come stay with Smolder at her school?”

The Orthros vigorously nodded it’s head in a yes, before pouncing onto Smolder and covering her in slobbery dog kisses. The dragon giggled in response, playfully trying to push her new lover away.

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Fluttershy said with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll write one more chapter to cap this off. One involving a certain shapeshifter that's rather close to Smolder, the Orthros does have a lot of love to give after all. ;)

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the lovely 'smolthros' collection by metalhead97 on derpibooru


End file.
